


Bacchanalia

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [848]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony receives a visit from the past. Gibbs isn't appreciative.





	Bacchanalia

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/27/2001 for the word [bacchanalia](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/08/27/bacchanalia).
> 
> bacchanalia  
> (plural, capitalized) The ancient Roman festival in honor of Bacchus, celebrated with dancing, song, and revelry.  
> A riotous, boisterous, or drunken festivity; a revel.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #495 Shake-up.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Bacchanalia

The doorbell rang. Tony glanced at Gibbs. “Expecting someone?”

Gibbs shook his head, getting up to answer the door.

“Nice digs, dude. Like does Tozo live here or what?”

“No.” 

Gibbs moved to shut the door on the stranger, but before he could Tony was there blurting out, “Anti?”

“Tozo!” The stranger hugged Tony. 

Stepping back after returning the hug, Tony asked, “what are you doing here?”

“The guys called. Said you needed a shake-up. I can see why now.”

“What?”

“DiNozzo!” Gibbs barked. “Explain.”

“Oh, Sorry. Gibbs, This is Anthony Timeri. We were in boarding school together.”

Anti nodded his head to Gibbs. “Anyway. The guys will be here soon. I hope you're ready.”

“Oh no, no, no. We are not having the bacchanalia here.”

“Come on, I'm sure Gibbsy won't mind.”

“It's Gibbs and I most certainly do mind.” Gibbs glared, pushing the two Tony's out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
